Sans and Monika
by hitthepin
Summary: After the events of the Indieverse, Sans and Monika have a little chat.


_It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming._

Monika stared out the window, not moving while her classmates all streamed towards the doors and out of the classroom.

She would have joined them, but there was some odd feeling that held her back. There was no Literature Club today. No meetings were planned in the game's code. It was one of those "blind spots"as she liked to think of it. There was always hustle and bustle, but nothing was really happening.

The teacher unblinkingly left the classroom, not acknowledging Monika's presence. He could hardly be blamed, though. He didn't even exist, technically.

Monika sat there and stared out the window for a little while longer. Seconds, minutes, hours, years? Who could know exactly how much time was passing?

And so Monika thought about life. Usually, there were only so many experiences for her to draw from to think about, but her recent escapade had given her a lot to contemplate.

Her quiet thoughts about life were suddenly interrupted by a voice.

"Heya."

_There isn't supposed to be anyone in here, _Monika thought. _Who is this? Surely, it can't be. Surely…_

Monika slowly turned around in her seat to face the doorway.

The figure stood there, hands jammed into the pockets of his blue hoodie, an unceasing grin still plastered on his face. And while he was cast in shadow from the door, somehow, there was absolutely no doubt in Monika's mind who it was.

"Sans."

The skeleton stepped forward into the light, his pink slippers slapping lightly against the ground.

"Nice seeing ya here," he said, the odd sound of grunting that was always there underscoring his voice.

"How are you here?" Monika asked.

Sans' pupils flicked off to the side as he dodged the question. "I'm here because I want to forget the past. Turn a new leaf, you know? Put the last timeline behind us."

Monika resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, for what's it worth, I'm sorry for killing you." she said civilly.

"And I'm sorry for killing you." Sans said right back.

"Alright, what's the other reason you're here?" Monika said.

Sans sighed as he sat down at one of the desks. "A glitch brought me here. The reset didn't fix everything. The world - the _worlds _are falling apart."

"What's this have to do with me?"

Sans sighed. _Does he need to breathe air? _Monika wondered idly.

"A little birdie told me that a big batch of heroes is going to come this way in their efforts to save us all… again. You know who they are. When they do, would you mind joining them?"

"Sure. Ok." Monika said dismissively, twisting a strand of hair back and forth.

Sans took it all in stride. "But try to act like you're deliberating over the decision. Don't say it immediately."

"Who's the manipulator here, you, or me?" Monika said, grinning.

"True, true."

Sans' eyes flicked off to the side again before refocusing on her.

"Hey, you play the piano, right?" he said, his voice much more relaxed.

"Sure." said Monika. She pointed into a corner, and a piano appeared, though whether it was always there or Monika made it appear, Sans could not tell.

Sans slowly walked over to it, sitting down on the bench right in front of it, and began to play.

The tune he produced was upbeat, exciting, and fast. It sounded like music that one would vigorously dance to, or perhaps battle to.

Monika recognized it in an instant.

She walked over and sat on the bench, next to the skeleton.

"You know, what's the name of this song?" she asked.

Sans didn't look up. "I actually don't know. Ask Dr. Ardonuts."

Monika rolled her eyes.

Right when the beat of the song was about to drop, Monika set her hands on the piano, and began to play, too, joining in the melody.

And so the two of them sat there, and played piano for a little while longer.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, reader! I'm HTP, and thanks for stopping by to read this fic.**

**What's the Indieverse, you ask me? Good question! It's a fanfic, written by yours truly. You can find it here: **

s/13349569/1/The-Indieverse

**Give it a look-see. I promise that it's a good read.**

**For those of you who have already read it: good news! If you've peeked at the Extras section, you can see a date. That is the date that I will begin to publish the sequel to The Indieverse. I'm extremely excited, and I hope that you are, too!**

**See you there.**


End file.
